Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a line roller and a spinning reel for fishing that comprises the line roller.
Background Information
Spinning reels for fishing can include a spool, a rotor that comprises a pair of rotor arms, and a fishing line guiding mechanism (so-called “bail arm”) that is pivotably mounted to the distal end of the pair of rotor arms (for example, see Japanese Published Unexamined Application No. 2006-101704). The fishing line guiding mechanism is a mechanism for guiding the fishing line to the spool. This fishing line guiding mechanism comprises a ball, a pair of bail support members that support the two ends of the bail, and a line roller.
A line roller, in general, comprises a guide member and an axle bearing member such as a bearing. The guide member is rotatably mounted on the axle bearing member. Since the line roller is used in an environment that easily comes in contact with seawater and the like, seawater etc. tends to enter the axle bearing member. When seawater. etc. enters the axle bearing member, solidification of salt and rust occur, which reduces the functionality of the axle bearing member. Therefore, there are inventions in which water-repellent grease is included inside the axle bearing member to prevent seawater, etc. from entering the axle bearing member (for example see Japanese Published Unexamined Application No. 2004-290153).
Further, some conventional devices employ a magnetic sealing mechanism that uses a magnetic fluid to seal the axle bearing member (for example, see Japanese Published Unexamined Application No. 2011-188764).